ღBLACK CATღ
by Seibara
Summary: She was the only kitten among a world of hungry panthers. Her skin white as snow, Lips red as blood, Hair black as ebony wood, And eyes the color of rustic gold. Yurika Koneko. The girl that was silent as the wind, brushing softly against leaves. A phantom within this dreadful home. A being that is not seen, but when wanted to be seen. She will show herself to thoses she trusts.
1. Invisible Bride

**BLACK CAT**

_The Invisible Bride_

Pale white hands softly stroked the authentic walls of the large mansion. Delicately moving against the smooth wallpaper, as the small stature girl made her way to the bathroom. Flaxen hair bounced up and down after the ebony haired girl. Her rose-colored eyes strained trying to keep a close eye on the well know _Invisible Bride._

Reiji had told her that there was another bride beside herself. But, he said since her presences is unnoticed by the brothers, she has seemed to escape their clutches most of the time. But, on occasions one of the brothers would find her looking out the window of her now imprisonment in this mansion.

He even said although her presence goes unnoticed she would openly let her presences be known to those she trusts. He even said when she wanted she makes her presences even more unnoticeable, as if she was ghost wondering the halls of this jail like mansion.

Yui tried to notice every bit of detail about this Invisible bride. Her hair color, eye color, height. Every little detail helped Yui notice her even more than she originally enter this house. She wished to hear this girls voice once. Just once, and Yui will be able to finally see her through this darkness that cloaks her. When she wants too be invisible.

As if god heard her plea it happened.

"What do you want. You keep following me. Why are you the only one who notices me while the others don't? I haven't even allowed my presences known to you yet. Why is my presences noticed by you? And only you?"

Her voice was like silk. It was rough almost western but not american, more british with a hint of Australian. Maybe she was mixed. That would explain her fair skin, and dark hair that was well-kept then Yui's own hair. Her hair fell to her chin, and followed along her jaw line. Her bangs were straight, and thick she seemed to favor to part a piece of hair to the side of her head with a clip that had a cross on it. The more closely Yui looked at her, the more she noticed that this girl wore a choker collar that had a rosary dangling from the hook of the collar.

Her earrings were studs with small rosaries dangling from the studs. Yui looked back to her head and noticed that near the top, on either side of her head was hair that stuck up oddly away from her flat hair that laid on her head, that cascaded to her jaw line in waves. It reminded her of a cat almost. Her eyes were drawn to slits when she glared at Yui. The hair on top of her head seemed to move flat against her head in hostility Yui presumed.

"Maybe. Because, we're the same."

The girl looked dumbstruck a bit. She collected herself before opening her blood-red lips to respond back to Yui with a smirk.

"I guess we are alike in a way."

Yui smiled at the girl. She seemed nice, a bit mysterious. But all people had mysteries about them that no one could solve.

"My name is, Komori Yui."

Yui outstretched her petite hand smiling at the ebony haired girl, who cautiously took Yui's outstretched hand.

"My name is, Koneko Yurika."

Yui looked wide eye at the girl's name. It fit her well that It was funny that this girls looks, and personality fit her surname, and given name so well. Yui couldn't help but smile bigger before giving Yurika a side glance.

"It's a beautiful name. Your surname **_Koneko_** is _Kitten_ while **_Yuri _**in your given name means _Lily_, the **_Ka_** in your given name means _Beautiful_."

"Beautiful Lily, The kitten that played in the shadows to hide(INVISIBLE) from her playmates~" Yui jerked at the flirtatious sound of a certain masochist vampire. She saw Yurika stiffen at the voice. She mumbled something to herself, and bolted in to the darkness of the long hallways. "Why won't the kitten play with her playmates~ Oooh, Why does she play in the darkness(BLACK CAT)?Only to become a shadow(DARK CLOAK) to hide from them? Her silence, and inability to show her presences stamps her down to become a shadow(INVISIBLE BRIDE)~"

Rose-colored eyes focused on the disappearing figure. Yui panicked when she heard the girl squeal in protest. Frantic rose-colored eyes glanced at open rooms, She barged in to rooms checking to see if she ran in to a close door. She had to have checked nearly ten rooms before finding an over hangar that connected to separate parts of the mansion. It was an open walk way with a connecting roof that kept the rain from making the ground slick.

Up ahead was a head of ebony hair flapping in the wind. A white hand wrapped around her throat, wavy auburn hair topped with a fedora stood at arm's length holding the helpless girl. She was taking in harsh breaths trying to get him to let go of her throat, but when her rustic gold eyes looked down to see where she was dangling from. She stopped her defiant behavior, and tried to plea with the masochist vampire. Who in returned smirked, holding the girl off the balcony, which was a two-story drop, in to a bed of roses.

"Yur-" His hand unhinged itself from her fragile throat, a look of terror, shock, and regret washed through her eyes all at once. She moved her mouth to scream but no words came from her thin crimson-red lips. Her hair flapped wildly as the impending ground came closer in just mere seconds "ika." Yui waited for the thump of a body hitting the ground but heard nothing. As if that was her que, she ran to the balcony, her hands grasped the railing in relief. Just before she had hit the ground, a boy around her age caught her in his embrace. He was floating just above the ground, with his back to it, holding her tightly to his chest. His short white hair bounced up and down softly. His ruby-red eyes glanced up to see Yui hanging over the balcony to see that the girl was safe.

"This is damn waste of time. Why, did you have to get your self caught by Laito of all people. You know he was mad the last time he tried to feed from you. Answer me, Yurika."

Subaru looked down at the unconscious girl. Her petite face was pale like snow, lips red as blood, hair black as the darkest night. Just like, Snow White. His eyes glowed a bright fiery color, burning a hole in her head. The ebony haired girl stirred a bit in her unconscious state. The few strands of hair on the side of her head perked up, almost like she was listing to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Huuh! What was that? I didn't hear you, _Bakaneko-san_."

"I said **_I'm sorry!_** Is that loud enough for you!"

She looked up at with fiery eyes. Her face contorted in to an angry snarl, just like a cat she showed her pearly whites, her strands of hair on top of her head laid back against her head. Yui watched this behavior. Noticing movement under her shirt, she jerked to see a long black tail. _A tail?_ Yui pondered in her mind at the new-found appendage.

"If you die again. That cat would have died for nothing to give you a second chance at life. For you to live on." His lifeless white hand ran their way through her silky black hair. Her rustic gold eyes closed slowly, the way he wove his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to lose you again. Like on that one night. We all felt helpless for not being able to save you in time. We do not want a repeat of that horrible accident."

Yui watched as the two still floated above the ground, in their own world. She couldn't hear their conversation but she knew it had to be very personal. Even so, She had never seen Subaru so delicate towards anyone. Not even herself which shocked her a lot by how gentle his actions were when he was petting her.

A chill ran up Yui's spine when the same familiar presences of one of the brothers behind her, made her head cock to the side to see cherry-red hair waved slightly, spiky locks brushed out at different angles. Piercing slited green eyes glared at wide-eyed rose-colored eyes. Yui backed up a bit in fear at Ayato's sudden appearance. When she moved back, he moved forward looming over her small stature.

"Oi, Chi-chi-na-shi. What are you doing up here all alone?"

"Ay-Ayato-kun. I.. I was looking for Yurika" Something in Ayato eyes flashed with anger, and something else she couldn't read. Before she could say anymore, Ayato manifested closer to her grabbing the flaxen-haired girl by her neck. "How do you know that name?" His voice leaked with acid at the mention of the _Invisible bride._

"I..I wel- I found her! I followed her, and she talked to me, and then Laito was singing a song about a kitten not playing with her playmates, saying she became their shadow an-"

"Shut up"

Yui jumped at Ayato's serious expression, his voice was rough with acid leaking of his words. Rose-colored eyes widen at his dramatic behavior change. Why his he acting like this? When I mentioned her name.

* * *

**BLACK CAT/Yurika Koneko copyrighted to me(Seibara)**

**Diabolik Lovers copyrighted to Rejet & Ideafactory. **


	2. Intertwined Destinies

**BLACK CAT**

_Intertwined Destinies_

**Yurika P.O.V**

My eyes slowly opened to the changing scenery outside the window of the limo. I was greeted back by a reflection of rustic gold eyes staring back at me. A glint of rose-colored eyes were looking at me from the other side of the limo. I met her gaze through the reflection, her rose-colored eyes flinched a bit before looking off in another direction.

I smirked at her submissive behavior. It was cute, and respectful. I was like that when I entered this house, and I still am I just hide my presences by putting someone elses attention on something other than myself. That's why I'm called the Invisible Bride. A bride that is hidden in the shadows, not seen by those who want to seek her. But by those she wants to be noticed by.

I never noticed the car stopping to drop us off at the school. I never noticed all the brothers leaving the limo,well they didn't say anything to me about arriving. But, before the driver could take off driving, That flaxen-haired girl popped her head back in to the limo. Her rose-colored eyes smiling at me through the mirror. I turned my head slightly to look at her.

"Umm.. Yurika-chan. Aren't you coming?" She asked quietly her rose-colored eyes down casted, trying not to make eye contact. The pieces of hair on top of my head flicked down docility. I pressed my chin on top of my knuckles looking out the window.

"You should keep your head up more. It makes you look weak; No wonder they say your their prey. Plus, why should I even bother. No one in my class will ever know I'm gone."

"I will know!" Yurika flinched in surprise, she has never had anyone say the knew she would be missing. A tingling feeling vibrated in Yurika's chest. A warm, and welcoming feeling. One of those moments that she rarely smiled about because she knew that those fleeting moments would disappear soon enough. Despite that, she smiled a genuine smile.

Yui looked shock from Yurika's rare expression. It was quiet shocking to Yurika as well. No one has ever made her smile like this after that incident. This was the first time that Yurika felt she was accepted by someone else who wasn't two-faced or fake. I felt my lips tug back down to a neutral expression. I sat up, and exited the limo following behind the tow-head blonde. Her hair swayed side to side when she moved, like watching a waterfall against rocks.

I kept my head low as possible, watching as my feet took one step at a time to out designated locations. I felt Yui nudge my elbow trying to grasp my attention. Which she did; I looked at her sideways. A toothy neutral expression still on my faces. "This is as far as we go. You're in Subaru's class year, right?" She asked me with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yes, I am a year younger than you; So it's logical that be a first year."

"You make it sound so depressing, Yuri-chan"

"Well, it kind of is if you think about. What I mean is no one notices me. Because of my lack of presence. But all the brothers can see me. But I try to hide from some of them as best I can. For example: Laito, Reiji, and Kanato-kun."

"Why those three?"

"Well, as you saw yesterday with Laito. Haha, We have a bit of a bad history. For Reiji he wants to experiment on me, and Lastly Kanato-kun. He's cute and all but don't let that cute face fool you. He is a total maniac!" I said firmly.

We both locked eyes for a split second only to laugh off my words. I wiped away a tear that trickled down my face from laughing so much. Yui waved goodbye saying she had to get to her class before Ayato got pissed about her not being there. Due to his boredom streak in the class.

I waved her off with a smile, and wave. Right when I turn to walk towards my class I bumped in to a firm chest. I looked up to see ruby-red eyes glaring down at me, with an irritated look on his face. I flinched a bit from the intensity of his stare, I tried side passing him but that ended with him picking me up by my gold collar wrapped around my frail neck. I squealed in protest only for him to jerk me by my collar causing a yelp to escape my lips.

"It seems you two are getting along well." He stated in his soft and gentle voice, after he dragged me up to the roof. Well not without me kicking in screaming like a crazy woman. Subaru leaned against the railing that kept idiots from jumping to their deaths. I sighed softly I brought both my hands on top of the railing and swung my body on top of it kicking my feet.

"Yeah. She seems like a nice girl. It's sad though. That we are destined to die the same horrible death."

"You don't even know that yet, Bakaneko-san"

"Your right I don't. But, I already died once and this-" I pointed to the golden collar wrapped around my neck tightly. A bell hung from it swinging side to side. But no sound came from it like always. "Is the proof that I was given a second chance." I looked up at the waxing moon. My rustic gold eyes squinted at the memories that were burned in to this collar.

"It wasn't your fault that stupid cat died that night. She died protecting you, and as a familiar without a master she died with pride by giving you that second chance at life." He said sternly playing with the bell that hung from my golden collar.

I couldn't find the words to argue with him at all. I was numb from the memory. I was almost raped, and I was guilty that cat had to die to give me a second chance. I remember to well to even erase it from my memory.

* * *

It happened a year ago. During my last year of middle school, and my first month without having my blood sucked. I was wondering the halls trying to find a way to escape this hell hole. As if god answered my prayers; The brothers were not home. I smiled at the realization of no weirdo brothers to ruin my plans.

"Finally the greatest time to escape!" I squealed happily. I wrapped both my arms around my body trying to calm down my over excitement. I will finally be free of these maniacs you call brothers! A mew resounded beside my head. I jumped in fright from the sneak attack of a kitten pawing at my head.

A smile filtered my features at the small black kitten her golden-yellow eyes mirrored my rustic gold eyes with the same excitement I had. "Koume I will finally be rid of this mansion once and for all!" I smiled brightly at her, she purred pawing at my face with a toothy cat grin.

I grabbed hold of the double doors that led out to the front yard. I opened the french doors, and booked it out the door as fast as my little legs could take me. I saw the metal gates guarding the property, I tried leaping in the air, and climbing to the top and jumping off to the other side. But that attempt failed miserably. I landed flat on my rump causing me to yelp, and laughter to follow behind me.

I turned to see three men standing behind my clad in black outfits. Before I could scream cold metal was pressed against my throat. The owner of the knife yelled a command in another language I couldn't name. The second man grabbed my hands, and pulled them above my head holding them in place. Fear made my heart thunder away like a rabbits.

The first mand took his knife and drug it down my clothes ripping the fabric. Revealing my undergarments to these animals. I felt my face flush of all color as a third man grabbed me by my legs straightening me out for something I wasn't ready for at all. I screamed my heart out for someone to save me.

But no one came. I screamed again; half way in to my scream I stopped. I felt a sharp object enter my left side. I turned to see the knife had penetrated my side possibly hitting an organ or two. When he took the knife out it hurt like hell. No worse. I felt like I was set on fire, and then thrown in to hell. I heard them start cursing in another language I didn't understand, and then the unspeakable happened.

The first man reached for my underware. My body tensed but it wouldn't react at all. Before he could grab at it, he jerked his hand back in pain from a cut that was inflected on his hand. A black blur flashed in front of my eyes. It leaped to attack the man again only to get stabbed in the side and thrown off to the side with a blood curdling hiss. My eyes widened from the animal cry, I twisted my head to see the same Black kitten that greeted me everyday laying on the grass with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"No..ugh..No.." I whimpered out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the men start arguing, and then headlights from a limo about to enter the gated yard startled them. The booked it out of the yard and in to the night. I smiled knowing that it was those brothers that they just arrived from a convention they're so called father held. I tried to scoot over to the kitten but it ended with me laying on my side helpless to move.

Then the black blur moved. She began to slowly limp towards me her hazy golden-yellow eyes glossed over from blood loss. When she finally made her way to me she crushed her face in to my open palm. Her cold nose against my hot palm felt so nice. I began to rub her silky black her with my fingers, she purred in response. But something in her eyes seemed to speak to me. The pain, the suffering, the guilt, the regret. It was all mixed together in her gold eyes like a storm.

Then she nipped me, it drew blood. But her pink tongue licked it up. A burning sensation ran throughout my body making me scream. But no sound came out, only whimpering. I felt cold metal lock around my throat along with something extending from my butt. It hurt but I ignored it, to watch as the kitten began to close her eyes. She breathed slowly, then she finally stop breathing.

I don't remember what happened for those few minutes. But all I remember was Ayato carrying me to Reiji's lab. throwing me on to a metal bed. I heard them throw curses at each other so often. But what caught my attention is what Reiji said.

"It seems that Familiar decided to give this foolish human a second chance. But not without going unscathed."

He poked at the collar that wrapped around my fragile neck. Someone pulled on the extra appendage causing me to whimper in pain. I could hear them smirk when they talked about the extra appendage.

"It seems she would live. Ayato take her to your room and watch for a week to see how much progression her healing will be."

With that I was lifted off the bed, and carried to Ayato's room. He laid me surprisingly gently on my bed and left the room to go look for a human to feed from. After that ordeal, I was watched for a whole week in Ayato's room. After that I was allowed to attend classes again, and let back in to my room for privacy reasons.

I know the brothers were beginning to become antsy with the fact they smelled my blood that night. I know the won't stop until they had a taste of it.

I hope I won't die from blood loss.

* * *

BLACK CAT Chapter two finished.


End file.
